An ECG test is a test which is performed by means of an appropriate testing device. The device measures the potential differences between various selected points on the body of a person to be examined (hereinafter called "patient"). These potential differences mirror the electronic activities of the heart muscle. The measurement is done by way of attaching electrodes to the body of a patient in predetermined places. These electrodes then transfer the electronic information to the testing device. The electrodes are placed around the heart at points between the patient's ribs, known as points V1 to V5, two are attached on the patients arms and two are attached on the patient's legs.
In the present, well known ECG tests, 10 electrodes are attached to the patient's body. In order to attach the electrodes to the body of the patient, disposable electrodes are attached with special glue or with suction buttons which cause discomfort to the patient. Furthermore, a special gel is spread over the attachment points in order to improve electrical conductivity. When the patient is a male, it is sometimes necessary to shave off hair at the point of attachment.
The present situation in which ten separate electrodes are attached to the patient, is awkward because of the use of ten separate conductors, which have a tendency to interfere with each other, and because of the need to glue them to the body of the patient. Discomfort is also caused because of the need to use suction buttons, or to shave the hair prior to placing the conductors on the patients body.
The placement of the electrodes on the patients body requires experience and anatomical knowledge which is not always found among the medical staff. As a result, the electrodes are improperly positioned. When the attachment to the body is not accurate, electrical noise is caused together with disruptions of electrical conductivity. These occurrences cause difficulty in interpreting the data received.